Pour l'amour d'une sorciere exceptionnelle
by katiapotter82
Summary: l'histoire de deroule deux mois après la mort du seigneur des ténebre , Harry sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas encore dans le monde sorcier mais que l'est t-il sa vous aller le savoir si vous venez lire l'histoire .    certaine personne de livre de j k rowling seront vivant dans la ma fiction     Edela Cullen
1. Prologue

**Pour l'amour d'une Sorcière Exceptionnelle**

****.

**Épilogue**

Depuis la fin de la guerre qui avait vu la mort de Voldemort, Harry n'arrivait pas à se faire a l'idée de tous ces gens mort .

Morts par sa faute parce qu'il avait dû tuer cette sale face de rat qui avait déjà essayer de le tuer, il y a 17 ans. Il y a un mois, il l'avait tué pour que la paix règne dans le monde des sorciers, mais il s'avait bien que la vie n'allait pas être facile à vivre parce qu'il avait encore des partisans de Voldemort encore en liberté.

.

**PDV de Hermione**

Je n'avait plus vu Harry et cella depuis un mois, déjà. Je me demandais comment il se portait depuis qu'il avait tué cette saleté de face de rat. En plus d'être son amie, je voyais en lui plus qu'un ami. Eh oui… j'était secrètement amoureuse de Harry Potter depuis notre 5e. Par contre, Harry était amoureux de Ginny. Je ne disais rien en gardant mes sentiments pour moi et deumuerant sa meilleure amie.

_Mais… l'espoir fait vivre à ce que l'on dit..._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre1**

.

Harry se trouvait chez les Weasley au terrier, parce que Molly le lui avait proposé à la fin de la guerre, à venir vivre avec eux.

Harry était dans le jardin et faisait voler le vif d'or. Le tout premier qu'il avait attrapé lors de son premier match. Mais disons plutôt « avaler » parce que ce fut ainsi qu'il l'avait attrapé.

**« ****Harry**** »** appela Molly d'une voix portante au travers la fenêtre ouverte.**« ****Tu vien****s**** manger ****? »**

Harry se leva et rangea son vif d'or. Il se dirigea vers le terrier et passa la porte pour entrer dans la grande cuisine. Ginny et Ron l'attendaient déjà assis autour de la table.

**« Ç****a va, vieux ?**** »** demanda Ron **« ****on ne t****'****a pas vu de la matinée.**** »**

**« ****J'avai****s**** besoin d'être seul, désol****é****. Pour le moment****,**** je ne suis pas très bien.**** » **Répondit simplement Harry, en souhaitant ne pas être questionné davantage.

Molly mit le repas sur la table et ils commencèrent tous à manger quand Harry reçut la visite du hibou de Hermione. Cet été, elle s'était acheté un hibou pour pouvoir communiquer avec ses amis. Il fit le tour de la pièce avant de laisser tomber une lettre et de venir se poser, sur la table, devant Harry.

.

_Cher Harry, _

_C__omment va__s-__tu __?__ Depuis __un__ mois, je n'ai pas de te__s__ nouvelle__s__ et __encore moins de celles de Ron__. __Si je t'ai écrit ce petit mot, __c'était pour savoir si tu voulai__s__ bien passer le mois d'__août__ chez mes parents. En attente de tes nouvelles, passe le bonjour à toute la famille __Weasley__. _

_Hermione _


	3. chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

.

Harry relisait une nouvelle fois, la lettre que Hermione lui avait écrite. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres en la relisant. Il se dit qu'il lui répondrait tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il aurait une minute à lui. Il pouvait ressentir la colère de Ginny à des kilomètres à la ronde.

**« De qui peux-tu bien recevoir une lettre ? **» Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

**« C'est Hermione »**, répondit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

Lorsqu'elle entendit que ce mot provenait de leur amie commune, Ginny se calma quelque peu avant de continuer d'engloutir son repas.

Par contre, Mme Weasley avait bien vu dans quel état sa fille s'était mise envers Harry. Mais elle avait peut-être raison de s'en faire cette petite, pensa sa mère. Molly, étant maman depuis bien des années, avait remarqué le sourire que son fils adoptif avait eu en relisant la lettre de son amie.

Elle se demanda si Harry pouvait être… non ! Elle devait se faire des scénarios. Le petit copain de sa fille était-il secrètement amoureux de Hermione ? Un doute s'immisça alors dans son cerveau. Elle demeura pensive, pour le restant du repas.

Le soir venu, après le repas, Harry demanda à Molly s'il pouvait aller au square Grimmaurd. Il lui expliqua brièvement qu'il devait aller chercher quelque chose qui se trouvait dans la chambre de son parrain. Molly lui répondit qu'il pouvait y aller et qu'il n'avait pas à lui demander son autorisation pour se rendre chez un membre de sa famille.

Il transplana devant le square Grimmaurd puis il entra, d'un pas lent, dans la maison. Il fit bien attention de regarder s'il y avait de mauvais sorts qui avaient été jetés dans la maison, en guise de système d'alarme. Dans le vestibule, il entendit la voix de la maman de Sirus. Elle hurlait à pleins poumons, il se dit qu'il allait devoir trouver une solution pour se départir de ce tableau. Il couvrit ses oreilles de ses mains, puis se dirigea vers le séjour, en grimaçant, sous les hurlements de cette femme.

Lorsqu'il mit le pied sur la moquette du salon, il vit Dobby apparaitre. Ses grands yeux verts souriaient à la vue de Harry Potter.

**« Bonsoir Dobby, tu peux me faire un bon lait chaud avant que j'aille dormir ? »** demanda Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de revoir son ami.

Il alla s'installer dans un fauteuil dans l'attente de son breuvage.

Harry commençait à ressentir la fatigue qui lui piquait les yeux lorsqu'il vit Dobby à ses côtés, tenant une MUG fumante entre ses mains. Il remercia l'elfe avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres et en prendre une gorgée brulante.

Il savoura doucement cette boisson chaude, avant de se lever et d'aller s'assoir au secrétaire afin de répondre à cette fille fougueuse, Hermione.

.

_Chère Hermione, _

_J__e serais très heureux de venir passer le reste des vacances chez tes parents. Pour répondre à ta question : oui, Ron va bien. La famille Weasley demande après toi, pour savoir comment tu vas. Je viendrai chez toi, dimanche, par transplanage, dans l'après-midi. _

_Harry _

.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé d'écrire sa lettre à sa meilleure amie, il déposa sa plume plia le papier en deux avant de le mettre dans une enveloppe puis demanda à Edwige de l'apporter à cette dernière. Harry se sentait heureux. Mais de quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il se dit qu'il devait être heureux d'avoir enfin des nouvelles d'Hermione et qu'il allait la revoir très bientôt.

Il se leva de sa chaise puis alla vers sa chambre pour aller se coucher. Ce fut avec le sourire qu'il s'allongea entre les draps. En posant la tête sur son oreiller, il poussa un soupir d'aise, tout juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Une heure après, Dobby était venu vérifier que Harry Potter n'avait besoin de rien avant de s'endormir. Il arriva toutefois trop tard puisqu'il dormait déjà. Ce qui surprit Dobby, ce fut de voir qu'il était possible pour Harry de sourire et de dormir simultanément.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit que cela était faisable.


	4. chapitre 3

**chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin après avoir dormi chez son parrain, il prit le petit déjeuner que Dobby lui avait préparé. Il cherchait toujours une solution pour pouvoir enlever ce tableau et se dit qu'il demanderait conseil à Drago. Eh, oui ! Vous avez bien entendu : Drago.

En un mois, depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était six pieds sous terre à manger les pissenlits par la racine, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses. Harry s'était rapproché de Drago et ils s'entendaient bien. Plus aucune insulte depuis qu'Harry l'avait sauvé dans la salle sur demande.

Il transplana dans le jardin des Weasley. Molly le voyant arriver lui demanda comment il allait et lui dit que ça allait. Molly demanda à lui parler seule à seul, ce qu'accepta bien évidemment Harry.

**« Harry, quand tu as reçu la lettre de Hermione hier j'ai bien vu que tu étais heureux et je voudrais savoir ce qui te rend si heureux. »**

« Je ne sais pas au juste Molly pour être honnête avec vous, je sens que quelque chose a changé en moi. Depuis, la fin de la guerre, mais je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est. C'est un drôle de sentiment que j'essaye de découvrir, mais qui n'est pas facile à déchiffrer. Avec le temps, selon moi, ça viendra et je saurai avancer avec ça. Je crois que cela me rendra plus fort et plus sûr de moi parce que pour le moment, je ne me sens pas bien. »

Molly fronça les sourcils à ce qu'Harry venait de lui révéler.

**« Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller et j'espère que mes amis seront là pour m'aider quand je ne serai pas bien, parce que je sens qu'il y aura des moments qui seront durs. D'autres seront plus simples, parce que je sens qu'il y aura de nouveaux évènements, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi… L'avenir nous le dira, mais je ne me sens pas encore capable de devenir le sauveur du monde une deuxième fois. »**

La mère de Ron ouvrit les bras à Harry afin de lui faire une douce accolade.

Il la remercia de lui avoir permis de parler et lui dit qu'il irait passer le reste des vacances, à partir de demain, chez Hermione avant de commencer ses études d'auror. Il rentra dans la maison après avoir discuté un peu avec Molly. Cela lui avait fait du bien et il se dit que quand il aurait envie de lui parler il viendrait.

En passant devant le salon, il vit Arthur qui parlait avec deux de ses enfants, les cadets de la famille. Ils parlaient de ce que le ministère de la Magie avait pris comme décision depuis la fin de la guerre. Ne voulant pas déranger, Harry s'assoyait dans un fauteuil à l'écart pour écouter la conversation. Arthur disait que depuis que Voldemort était mort, il pouvait circuler mieux dans le ministère. De plus, Dolores Ombrage avait été arrêtée et enfermée à Azkaban pour avoir aidé dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Elle allait bientôt être jugée pour haute trahison envers le ministère de la Magie et demain dans la Gazette du Sorcier on en entendrait parler. Ça ferait la une !

Après cette discussion, Harry décida de se montrer et Ginny lui demanda où il était, d'un air fâché. Il lui répondit simplement qu'il parlait avec sa mère parce qu'il en avait besoin.

**« Arrête d'être jalouse pour un rien »**, s'exclama Harry énervé.

Il dit au revoir à tout le monde et monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Il ne se sentait pas bien et se demandait comment ça pouvait être possible de se sentir bien la seconde d'avant et cinq minutes après se sentir comme trahi.

Mais pourquoi ? Là était bien la question qu'il se posait. Il se disait que ça allait passer du moins, il l'espérait. Une demi-heure après, Ron monta à son tour afin de rejoindre son ami.

**« Ça va, vieux ? Je vois bien que tu n'es pas bien pour le moment, mais si jamais il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, tu peux me le dire ou en parler à Hermione. Tu sais, on est là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive »,** l'avisa Ron.

**« Ça va. Ça va passer »,** l'assura Harry.

Ron se rendait bien compte que son frère ne voulait rien dire. Alors, il n'aborda plus ce sujet et prit soin de parler d'autre chose.

**« J'espère avoir obtenu de bons résultats aux examens de BUSE, afin de faire mes études d'auror »**, s'inquiétait Ron.

**« Je l'espère aussi vieux, mais si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais dormir. Je me sens fatigué »**, lui dit Harry dans un bâillement.

Il alla à la salle de bain puis prit une bonne douche pour se détendre et mit son pyjama. En ouvrant la porte, il alla dans la chambre et vit que Ron y dormait déjà. Il rentra alors dans la pièce en silence et se rendit à son lit sans faire de bruit. En se couchant entre les draps de coton, il souhaita, que demain allait être une très belle journée. Il sentait au fond de lui que sa vie allait changer, mais il se demandait ce qu'il allait devoir encore faire.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre4

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva après une nuit où il n'avait pas fait de mauvais rêves. Il regarda l'heure, dans la chambre. Il prit conscience que la journée était déjà bien avancée, alors il décida de se lever, se préparer et de descendre dire bonjour à la famille Weasley.

**« Tu as bien dormi ? »** lui demanda Molly en le voyant apparaitre dans la cuisine.

**« Oui, depuis que Voldemort n'est plus, je ne fais plus de mauvais rêve et ma cicatrice a arrêté de me faire mal. » Avait tout simplement répondu Harry.**

**« C'est bien »**, lui dit Molly, souriante.** « Assied-toi et prend ton petit déjeuner parce qu'il faudrait que tu manges un peu, tu es tout maigrichon »,** ajouta-t-elle.

**« Oui, c'est vrai »**, affirma-t-il.

Il prit des croissants qui étaient posés sur la table et se versa du jus de citrouille puis commença à manger.

Molly rangeait la maison et Harry se dit qu'il devrait avoir une discussion, après avoir mangé, avec Ginny. Il n'avait pas apprécié son comportement, d'il y a deux jours, lorsqu'il avait reçu le parchemin de sa meilleure amie.

Il prit la Gazette des Sorciers qui était sur la chaise à côté de lui et regarda la UNE pour voir si l'on parlait d'Ombrage, puisque son procès allait bientôt avoir lieu. Le grand titre était écrit en gras : La sous première ministre, du Ministère, qui était partisane de Lord Voldemort, sera bientôt jugé. Elle est en attente de son procès à la prison d'Azkaban.

Harry sourit quand il eut fini de lire l'article. Il se disait être fier d'avoir arrêté cette guerre du mal sur le bien.

Quand son esprit se mit à vagabonder, il repensa à Hermione. Il se disait qu'il était content de pouvoir passer le restant de ses vacances chez elle. Il aurait la possibilité de se détendre un peu avant de pouvoir faire ses études d'auror.

Après son petit déjeuner, il demanda à Molly si elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle le remercia gentiment de son aide, mais le déclina en lui disant qu'il pouvait aller s'amuser un peu dehors. De plus, elle ajouta qu'il faisait si beau et que cet après-midi il partait pour voir Hermione. Donc, elle lui offrit d'aller avec les enfants, ils l'attendaient près du lac.

**« Merci »**, répondit Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, en sortant de la maison.

Quand Harry arriva près du lac, il vit George et Ron qui se parlaient, alors il se racla la gorge pour les avertir de sa présence. Tout le monde se retourna pour le saluer et lui demander s'il avait bien dormi. L'intéressé leur répondit par l'affirmative avant de s'enquérir sur leur sujet de conversation avant son arrivée.

**« Euh... du comportement de Ginny, lorsque tu as reçu la lettre d'Hermione »,** répondit Ron quelque peu mal à l'aise.

**« Ah, OK. En parlant d'elle, vous savez où je pourrais la trouver ? »** demanda Harry d'un ton attristé.

**« Elle est derrière la maison »,** fini par dire Ron.

**« OK, bien... je vais aller la rejoindre pour avoir une petite discussion avec elle »,** dit Harry en retournant sur ses pas et se dirigeant vers la maison.

Il là contourna et se rendit derrière le jardin. Lorsqu'il la vit, elle était adossée à un arbre, il prit une grande inspiration, pour se donner du courage, et l'interpela.

**« Ginny, je pourrais te parler s'il te plait »**, demanda Harry en n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux.

**« Oui, Harry, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? »** demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

**« De ton comportement d'il y a deux jours »**, osa-t-il mentionner à cette dernière.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mon comportement ? »** se braqua-t-elle.

**« Et bien »**, commença Harry** « je n'ai pas aimé ton comportement d'il y a deux jours »**, continua-t-il, lorsqu'il se fit couper la parole.

**« Et alors ? Tu vas me faire une scène parce que j'étais jalouse que tu reçoives une lettre ? Mais c'est normal, je suis ta petite copine »**, siffla Ginny en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

**« Oui »,** lui dit l'intéressé,** « mais il y a jalouse et jalouse »**, dit Harry. **« Ce n'est que notre amie que l'on a en commun et toi, il fallait que tu te fâches. Je trouve ça un peu abusé d'être jalouse d'Hermione que je considère comme ma grande sœur. Tu sais Ginny, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu te comportes de cette manière. Tu sais bien que je t'aime »**, insista Harry.

**« Oui, Harry, je vois bien que tu m'aimes, mais ce n'est plus comme avant. Depuis que tu as tué Voldemort, tu n'es plus le même et je me demande ce que tu as. »** L'accusa-t-elle sans vergogne.

**« Ginny, tu oses me demander ce que j'ai ? J'ai dû tuer une personne parce que cette même personne a tué mes parents quand j'avais moins d'un an. Puis à cause d'une prophétie, j'ai dû tuer cette sale face de rat. J'ai vu des personnes que j'aimais se faire tuer. Ton frère en est même mort ! Comment oses-tu me demander pourquoi je ne suis pas bien ? Pour le moment, je me sens coupable de tous ceux qui sont morts par ma faute. Tu peux comprendre ça Ginny ? Sinon à part ça tout baigne »,** lança Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Avant de laisser le temps à cette dernière de lui répondre, il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers l'avant de la maison en la laissant seule à elle-même.

Après cette petite dispute, avec sa petite amie, il espérait que ce mois loin d'elle leur permettrait de mieux se retrouver. Il souhaitait désespérément que Ginny ne lui en veuille pas trop de ne pas être resté auprès d'elle pendant tout le mois d'aout.

En entrant dans la maison, il s'excusa auprès de Molly d'avoir parlé à sa fille de cette façon. Il avait vu la fenêtre ouverte qui pointait sur la cour arrière. Molly lui dit de ne pas se tracasser, qu'elle comprenait tout à fait qu'il n'était pas bien pour le moment avec ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle lui dit de laisser le temps faire les choses et qu'il redeviendrait le Harry que sa Ginny connaissait.

Il monta dans sa chambre pour faire sa valise. Il s'assit sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Des larmes commencèrent à couler toutes seules sur ses joues. Ces gouttelettes d'eau salées n'arrêtaient pas de jaillir de ses yeux. Au fond de lui, il se disait que c'était normal. Avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu comme émotions depuis quelque temps, c'était normal de vivre ce moment de tristesse.

Lorsqu'il essuya ses larmes, il se leva et alla à la salle de bain mettre un peu d'eau sur sa figure. Il prit le temps de se regarder dans la glace avant d'essuyer les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Il remarqua qu'il avait les traits tirés avant de prendre le linge à main et de se le passer dans la figure.

Il remit le bout de tissus à sa place et retourna dans sa chambre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il y vit Ginny qui était assise sur son lit ! Il se reprit rapidement et se dirigea vers elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

**« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, mais je ne suis pas très bien pour le moment. »** Se justifia, Harry. **« Je... je t'assure qu'au moment où je reviendrai de chez Hermione tout se passera bien entre nous. Tu verras, tu retrouveras le Harry que tu as toujours connu. S'il te plait, ne m'en veut pas, je suis conscient que je fais du mal aux gens qui m'entoure en ce moment. »** Ajouta-t-il d'un air hésitant et penaud.

**« Viens »**, lui dit Ginny.

Elle lui prit la main et s'assit sur son lit. Harry alla se positionner dans les bras de sa belle et il y resta pendant une bonne heure. Personne ne parlait, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de parole pour se comprendre.

Malgré leur amour et leur souffrance, le temps passait... Ginny dut laisser Harry faire sa valise. Elle descendit pendant ce temps pour aller auprès de sa maman afin de lui offrir son aide dans la préparation du diner. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir au fait que son amoureux allait partir cet après-midi chez Hermione. Sa mère l'avertit que le repas était déjà prêt, mais qu'elle pouvait mettre la table si elle voulait toujours se rendre utile. Elle prit alors sa baguette et fit venir sur la table les plats et les boissons.

Molly appela ses enfants par la fenêtre, qui était ouverte, pour les avertir que le repas était prêt. Quant à Harry, il descendit pour manger, mais tous voyaient bien que son regard était triste. Le repas se déroula pour une des rares fois, dans la maison des Weasley, dans le calme et le silence.

Lorsque le diner fut terminé, tous les enfants Weasley ainsi qu'Harry sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le lac qui était situé à côté de la maison. La chaleur était suffocante en cet après-midi de juillet. Harry remarqua que George s'amusait bien avec Ron en s'éclaboussant l'un l'autre. C'était bien la première fois, depuis un mois, que son jumeau était mort et qu'il semblait retrouver une certaine joie de vivre. Cela mit du baume au cœur de Harry, lui, qui souhaitait tant que ce dernier puisse aller mieux, à la suite de cette perte.

Après quelques heures de plaisir avec ses frères et sa douce, Harry et les autres entrèrent tous dans la maison. Chacun alla se changer et tous se regroupèrent au salon pour dire au revoir à Harry.

Ce fut le cœur serré que Molly s'approcha de Harry afin de le prendre dans ses bras.

**« Passe un bon mois d'aout chez Hermione et revient nous, en forme, pour réussir tes études d'auror »**, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

**« Merci, Molly, pour ce que vous faites pour moi »**, finit-il par lui dire.

**« De rien mon chéri, tu sais bien que je te considère comme mon fils, alors tu fais partie de la famille et tu le seras toujours. Allez, maintenant va chez Hermione, elle doit surement t'attendre »**, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant hésitant à les quitter.

Il fit une accolade à ses frères, enlaça amoureusement Ginny avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sur son front, avant de prendre sa valise et de se préparer à transplanner.


End file.
